Naruto: The Arctic Fox
by Flare Hawk
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is destined for great things, and with the aid of some friends, he will accomplish great things. Watch as Naruto, with the help of Yuki-hime and Kyuubi, becomes the Arctic Fox.
1. Enter: Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Hey!Sup everybody!

Firstly, I would like to apologize for abandoning my other stories to those who actually liked those stories.

And Secondly, if you find any errors in this story please report them to me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Lucky Bastard.**

* * *

**Naruto: The Arctic Fox**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon or Inner Self Speech"**

'_**Demon or Inner Self Thoughts' **_

_**Jutsu**_

* * *

Terror.

That is all three year old Uzumaki Naruto felt at the moment He was extremely terrified. Terrified for his safety and terrified for his life. Why was he terrified for his life you ask? It was because he was being chased by mob of bloodthirsty villagers. Why was being chased you ask? It was because he was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The Kyuubi attacked October Tenth, the day Naruto was born and Konohagakure, Naruto's home village, was saved by the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, who was the one to seal Kyuubi into Naruto. He died afterward, but his dying wish was that Naruto be treated as a hero. His wish was forgotten as Naruto was beaten, abused, and hated all his life. The Sandaime Hokage, who came out of retirement after Minato's death protected Naruto to the best of his ability. He even came to see Naruto as a surrogate grandson, and vise-versa. He tried with all his might to protect him but he could not stop glares and words.

Some ignorant and drunken villagers went so far as to beat him. He received the worst beatings the day the village celebrated the yearly festival, honoring Yondaime's sacrifice and Kyuubi's defeat. Those beatings always left him on the brink of death and hospitalized for several weeks, but thanks to the Kyuubi healing his wounds he survived. He never went to those festivals ever again, he just stayed in his apartment, that the Hokage provided, and celebrated a solitary birthday.

As Naruto ran for his life he could not help but turn around to see the mob closing in on him. He then turned a corner to come face to face with an alley. He knew he was trapped and turned around to see the mob crowding the alleyway smiling evilly. The first person stepped forward. He was a ninja and he was armed with a standard katana. He watched as the shinobi brought his arm back, ready to strike. Naruto didn't know what to do so he curled into a ball and started to sob uncontrollably as he braced himself for the final strike. It never came, though. Opening his eyes he saw a man wearing a black hakama with a blue haori tied together with a red obi sash. He also had a katana strapped to his side.

"Why are you people attacking this innocent child," the mysterious person said. "That is no child! That thing is a monster!" a villager said, saying the word "thing" venomously. "No, the only monsters I see are the ones before me. What kind of people are you?" The mysterious person asked anger etched upon his features. "We are the kind of people that hate the Kyuubi," he said pointing at Naruto, "For killing our families." "That may be true. Kyuubi did kill your families, but he is just an innocent child." The mysterious person said once more.

"Well, if that is the way you feel. You can die along with him." A shinobi said rushing forward, intent on killing. Naruto closed his eyes once again only to hear the sound of metal clashing. Opening his eyes again he saw the mysterious person, katana drawn. The shinobi jumped back and prepared to rush forward again, but he was interrupted by the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi, and his personal Anbu.

"What is the meaning of this atrocity?" The Sandaime said anger upon his face. "We were trying to finally get rid of the demon brat." The shinobi said the villagers cheering behind him. "Very Well Inu, Take them all to Ibiki." "Yes Sir." said the Anbu squad leader. After the villagers and the shinobi were rounded up Sandaime turned to the mysterious person that had saved Naruto. "If you would please tell me you name and come with me." He said. "My name is Reimei Kumori, Hokage-sama." He told him.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he was inside a sewer with ankle-deep water. _'Where am I?'_ He thought sloshing around in the water. **"Come closer."** A mysterious voice called. "Where did that come from?" He thought out loud. Following the voice, Naruto soon came to a room with a immense jail cell with the kanji for seal across the lock. **"Come closer."** He heard the voice again from behind the bars.

Without knowing why, Naruto began to walk forward until he was standing arms-length away from the cage. He found himself gazing into the vast darkness searching for the cause of the voice until he was startled by the sudden appearance of glowering, red eyes. He stumbled back in surprise, tripping over his feet. Naruto stared in fear and awe up at the pair of red eyes. "Who are you?" Naruto asked in surprise. Fear and awe struck Naruto again as two rows of teeth appeared. **"I am the omnipotent deity christened by humans as Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was positioned here by the Yondaime Hokage the day you came into parturition. **"What?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. _**'That's right he's only three years old.' **_The fox thought to himself. **"I am the mighty demon that humans named Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was place here by the Yondaime Hokage the day you were born.**

"Oh Okay, that makes more sense," Naruto said. "So is that why they hate me." He said in a small voice. **"I'm afraid so, kit."** The fox said truly feeling bad for the child. "Well you not as evil as they make you out to be. In fact, you're sort of pleasant." He said to the fox. If Naruto could see the fox's face, He would have a blush upon its face. **"Well thank you, kit."** The fox responded to him. "Kyuubi-san…er…Kyuubi-sama, Why did you attack Konoha." Naruto asked curious. **"That is a story for another day," **Kyuubi said,** "but for now the reason I called you here." **Kyuubi paused for a moment, giant red eyes closed. **"Right now we are in your mind. Time passes slower here than it does on the outside." **Kyuubi said letting it sink in. "Wait. This sewer is my mind." Naruto said in disgust. **"Yes, I'll tell you how to change it later. As I was saying this is indeed you mind and time passes slower here. We are going to use this to your advantage." **Kyuubi said smirking.

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked in surprise. **"I am going to train you." **Kyuubi said still smirking. "What! You, the millennia old demon is going to train me, the hated and supposed "demon" of Konoha." Naruto said not believing it. **"Yes I am because I feel responsible for all the hatred you receive and… if you die, I die and I really don't want to die," **Kyuubi said, **"You're training begins tomorrow." **That was all before Naruto blacked out.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sight of white and the smell of sickness and disease. _'Ugh, the hospital.'_ Naruto thought to himself. "Ah Naruto-kun, glad to see you're awake." A voice said from the doorway. Naruto turned to see one of the few people he trusted, the Sandaime, Sarutobi. "Ojii-San," Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" "Well Naruto I heard what happened so naturally I came to see you." Sarutobi said. Naruto's face fell at that. "What's wrong Naruto?" Sandaime asked in concern. "I found out why the villagers hate me?" Naruto said dejectedly.

"What! How! Who told you?" Sarutobi exclaimed in anger. "Kyuubi told me. He's not as evil as everyone makes him out to be. He even promised to train me." Naruto explained. "Okay explain everything to me"

After explaining everything to the Sandaime, the door opened to reveal the mysterious person that had saved Naruto. "How is he Hokage-sama." He asked. "He is doing fine. Naruto, this is the one that saved you, Reimei Kumori." Sandaime said gesturing to the stranger. "How are you feeling Naruto-san?" Kumori asked. "I'm okay." Naruto said. "Hokage-sama, May I speak to you in private?" Kumori asked.

When the door closed, Kumori turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, How often does this happen?" he asked. "This his fourth time in the hospital this month." The Sandaime responded.

Kumori recoiled in shock, and said, "F-fourth time this month." Kumori repeated. Watching the Hokage nod confirming what he just said. Kumori couldn't help but sympathize with Naruto. He couldn't adopt him. He moved around to much and never stayed in one place for long. "Well Hokage-sama, then I ask for your permission to train young Naruto."

The Hokage was surprised at this but then responded, "Hmm, the training might better help him defend himself against the villagers. _'He is also going to be training with the Kyuubi. Naruto you may be a fine shinobi one day.' _He thought to himself. "Very well, you have my permission to train Naruto." With that being said the two turned and opened the door to see Naruto staring out the window.

Hearing the door open, Naruto turned to see the two enter the room again. "So Naruto-kun, what do you want to be when you grow up." The Sandaime asked him. Naruto thought this over before responding, "I want to be Hokage!" He exclaimed. This shocked both adults and it was silent until Sandaime managed to speak. "Why would you want to be Hokage of a village that hates you?"

"I want to be Hokage so I can prove that I'm not a monster and that I can be trusted with their safety." Naruto explained to the two. "Well Naruto-kun, if you want to be Hokage you have to become a shinobi first." Sandaime told the three year old. "How do I become a shinobi Jii-San?" Naruto questioned his grandfather figure. "To become a shinobi, you must graduate from the Ninja Academy and start of as a beginner ninja, a Genin and climb the ninja ranks to the top and Kumori-san is going to help. He's going to train you." Sarutobi told him.

Naruto looked to the adult and beamed with joy. "You're going to train me." Naruto said in joy. "Yes, I am train you Naruto-san." Kumori responded with a grin. "When do we start training?" Naruto asked. "You're training begins tomorrow. So go home and get some rest and report to the training fields tomorrow." Kumori said. With that Naruto rushed home to prepare for the beginning of his shinobi training. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**Two Years Later**

* * *

It had been two years since, the now five year old Uzumaki Naruto, had met Reimei Kumori. His training had been going well; he had learned many things from Kumori. He had also learned many things from Kyuubi. She was a very good teacher. Naruto still remembered the day he found out the demon was actually a female.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

* * *

_Naruto had been training with Kumori for about a year now and each and every day had been hard. After training with Kumori, Naruto was immediately pulled into his mind for training with Kyuubi. One day after his training with Kumori, he was pulled into his mind to see a beautiful female with red hair, luscious curves, cherry lips, and an equally beautiful kimono with roses and cherry blossoms adorned on it._

"_Who are you?!" Naruto asked pulling out a kunai. "It's me Naruto-kun. This is my human form." The woman said her voice smooth as silk. It took a moment for Naruto to process this. "K-k-kyuubi, is that you." He asked. "Yes it is. Is it so hard to believe that a demon can be female?" She asked. It was then that Naruto noticed the fox ears atop her head and the nine swaying tails. "No it's just that you're beautiful!" Naruto blurted out. "Thank you Naruto-kun." The femme fatale demon said with a blush. _

"_Now today you are going to train your ass off." Kyuubi said with a sickeningly sweet smile. Naruto suddenly turned white as Orochimaru. 'Oh crap' Naruto thought to himself as Kyuubi rushed forward. 'This is gonna hurt.' he thought before preparing for the worst beating of his life._

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

So now as Naruto walked to the park to enjoy his seldom given days of. He noticed a girl about his age sitting on the swings. _'She looks lonely, maybe she needs a friend.' _Naruto thought to himself. Walking over and stopping in front of her, Naruto waited until she looked up and he was surprised at her eyes. _'Her eyes are completely white. Is she blind, maybe?' _Naruto thought to himself feeling a wave of pity for the girl. **'She's not blind; she's a Hyuuga,** **the possessors of the Byakugan." **Kyuubi told him from inside his mind. _'Oh okay then, I'll introduce myself.' _Naruto thought back. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" He asked holding out his hand.

"I'm H-hyuuga Hi-hinata. I-it's n-n-nice t-to meet you." Hinata responded. **"Aww, that's so cute she's shy."** Kyuubi said from Naruto's mind. "Well then, Hinata-chan. Do you want to be friends?" Naruto asked grinning ironically like a fox. Hinata felt a sudden heat rush to her cheeks. She then realized she was blushing. Pushing the blush back, she gently grasped his out held hand and shook it. "I would love to be your friend, Naruto-kun." She said. '_My first friend'_ The two thought simultaneously. "Come on, Hinata-chan," he said grabbing her hand, "let's play on the slide."

The two new friends played until the sun was low, they were so preoccupied playing they didn't realize the time until they saw a woman coming towards them. "Hinata-chan, it's time to go," she said, then she noticed Naruto, "Oh, hello. You're Uzumaki Naruto aren't you." She said to Naruto. "Yes I am, ma'am but I don't believe I know your name." Naruto responded politely. "My name is Hyuuga Hisaki. Were you and my Hinata-chan having fun" She asked the child.

"Yes ma'am, Hinata-chan is my first friend. Could she come and play tomorrow as well?" He asked his eyes hopeful. _The villagers are fools if they think this sweet, innocent boy is the Kyuubi.'_ She thought to herself before smiling.

"Of course she can, Naruto-kun," Hisaki said smiling. "But for now we have to leave. We will see you tomorrow." "Bye Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow." Naruto said to the indigo haired girl.

"G-goodbye, N-naruto-kun, see you tomorrow." The girl said blushing. If one came to the park the next day, they would see the Hyuuga heiress and the supposed "demon" playing and enjoying each others company under the surveillance of Hisaki and Kumori.

**

* * *

**

**Seven Years Later**

* * *

Twelve year old Uzumaki Naruto was currently weaving through the streets in a mad dash to the Ninja Academy. He couldn't be late this time; his ramen was on the line. He turned another corner he was only a few blocks away now. He checked his watch, he only had thirty seconds left. With a burst of speed he covered the next few blocks in twenty five seconds. With five seconds left, Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Five…

He reached the entrance of the Academy.

Four…

He reached the first floor of the Academy.

Three…

He reached the second floor of the Academy. Only a little more to go.

Two…

Left turn, another left turn, right turn.

One…

"I made it!" Naruto screamed bursting into the classroom. Everyone turned to see him panting like he had run a marathon. "Yes, very good Naruto. You made it one time I see," Said his sensei Iruka, "Now if you would be so kind to…Take Your Seat!" He screamed the last part. "Yes Iruka-sensei." He said hurriedly rushing to his seat next to his best friend of seven years, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata had changed from the cute, shy, little girl she had once been. She was now a beautiful young woman. She no longer fainted when she got close to Naruto, a habit she picked up on day when they were seven. Although she still stuttered and blushed near Naruto every once in awhile, which confused Naruto to no end. Hinata's attire consisted of a light, thin, purple and lavender jacket that matched her eyes. She wore a pair of midnight blue capri that matched her hair. Naruto's attire had changed as well. He now wore a blue sleeveless jacket with a black undershirt with black ninja style pants and standard blue zori.

So Hinata-chan, what did I miss." Naruto asked his best friend. "Nothing much, sensei was just about to call role." She told him. After calling role, Iruka stood in front of his class before clearing his throat. "As you all know the Genin exams are tomorrow. So to prepare you for the exam, we will be doing a review over the Henge no Jutsu." Silencing the chorus of groans with a raise of his hand, Iruka grabbed a clipboard from his desk and began calling his students up one by one.

"Haruno Sakura." He called watching the pink haired fan girl step forward, call out the name of her jutsu, then there was a poof of smoke, and in Sakura's place was an exact copy of him. _**"**_**Cha! Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?!" **Said her inner personality, Inner Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He called watching the raven-haired boy bent on revenge, step forward, and just like Sakura before him, call out the name of his jutsu and, another poof of smoke and in his place was an exact copy of him. "Hmph." Was the only sound the Uchiha made before taking his spot in line.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called suppressing a grin at his surrogate brother's name. "Good luck, Naruto-kun." Hinata said to him. "Thanks, Hinata-chan." He responded before stepping forward and calling out his technique.

When the smoke cleared this time however, there was no exact copy of Iruka, but instead there was a very nude blonde girl with pigtails standing in Naruto's place smoke barely covering her assets and lower area. Iruka stared in shock before rocketing backwards due to the stream of blood gushing from his nose. Undoing the jutsu, Naruto stood there, laughing and pointing towards Iruka. "Hahaha, I can't believe you fell for that." Naruto said. Suddenly, Iruka was back on his feet yelling at Naruto, "Cut the tricks! This is your last warning!"

The day was over soon enough and the class was dismissed. "Hey Hinata-chan," Naruto said running up behind her and wrapping his arms around her neck causing her to turn tomato red. "Want to head over to Ichiraku?" He said grinning like a fox. "S-sure N-n-Naruto-kun, let's go." Hinata said fighting down her blush.

When the two arrived at Ichiraku, Naruto sat down first and called loudly, "One miso ramen, please, Ayame-nee-chan." The owner's daughter, Ayame came smiled. "Sure thing, coming right up, Naruto." While she was cooking the ramen, the owner, Teuchi, came from the back. "Hello Naruto, here on a date with your girlfriend." Teuchi said teasingly. He watched in amusement as a blush lit both their faces. "No, Teuchi; Hinata-chan and I are just friends." Naruto said blushing a bit at the end. "Well that's okay." Ayame said, going back to cooking the ramen.

'_Is that all I am to him a friend. He doesn't have feelings for me. Even if it's is true, I will still tell him how I feel one day.' _Hinata resolved silently. After finishing their meals, Naruto offered to walk Hinata home. When she agreed they began the walk to the Hyuuga manor. The walk seemed too short for Hinata, because before she knew it she was home. "Night, Hinata-chan." Naruto said. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Before she could turn around and enter her house Naruto leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. "Night, Hinata-chan." He said with a blush on his face. With that he turned and disappeared into the trees.

'_He kissed me. If I die tonight I will die happy.'_ She thought to herself. She then danced into her home all the way to her room. When she snuggled into her bed and drifted off to sleep. She still had a grin plastered on her face.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

* * *

Iruka's class was buzzing with excited conversation. When he finally walked in he went to the front of the room. Smiling as he looked to his students, he saw many of them going far in their ninja career and his chest couldn't but help but feel proud, he had brought them as far as he could, it was up to them now.

"Now as you know," Iruka started looking over his students, "Today is the day of the Genin Exams. When your name is called, please go through the door and down the hall." He said. Then Iruka began to call the names in alphabetic order. Naruto wished Hinata luck when it was her turn, and gave his compliments when she came back her hitai-ate around her neck.

When it was Sasuke's turn, he walked toward Naruto. "Uzumaki." He said simply with a sneer. Naruto just looked up at him and responded just as simply. "Uchiha." There was a moment of tense silence, and then Sasuke smirked and continued on. When he returned with his hitai-ate around his forehead. "Ten bunshins, dobe . Think you can beat it." the Uchiha said stopping at Naruto seat as Iruka called his name. "Watch and learn, teme." Naruto said standing and walking into the next room.

When he arrived in the next room he saw Iruka and his assistant, Mizuki. "Okay Naruto, if you would be so kind as to perform a Kawarimi." Iruka told him. Naruto then performed the hand seals, and in a poof of smoke he was replaced with Mizuk. Looking to where Mizuki was before Iruka saw Naruto smirking at him with his feet propped up on his desk.

"A Henge next, please," Iruka said after Naruto took his place in front of the desk. "No, Oiroke No Jutsu." he said seeing the mischievous twinkle in Naruto's eyes. With a pout Naruto did as he was told and simply transformed into the Yondaime.

"Now, make at least three bunshins." Iruka said silently wishing his surrogate brother luck. "Does it have to be a specific kind of bunshin?" Naruto asked. "No, any kind of bunshin will be accepted." Iruka said not knowing where this was going.

Naruto then place his hands into a cross-shape hand seal and called out, _**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."**_ Then the room was filled with Narutos. "Well, Kage Bunshins. Exceptional, Naruto, You pass." Iruka said handing him his hitai-ate. Naruto then tied it around his forehead and walked back into the other room.

Entering the classroom, Naruto walked towards Sasuke. He stopped in front of Sasuke and told him, "Thirty bunshins, teme." With that he took his seat next to Hinata, but could not help but smirk at all of the dumbfounded expressions.

When Iruka had dismissed class, Naruto offered to walk Hinata home, and Hinata being shy could not turn down such a gracious offer. The walk was silent until, they reached the Hyuuga manor. "Well Hinata-chan, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said. "Okay, Naruto-kun, see you in the morning." Hinata said walking into her home. She did not fully close the door until she saw Naruto jump into the trees.

After dropping Hinata off, Naruto was heading to his own humble abode until he saw something in the corner of his eye. _'That looked like Mizuki-sensei. What was he carrying.'_ Naruto thought to himself. **"Naruto**, **go after him! That was the Forbidden Scroll! It has all of the village's jutsu, and some created by Sarutobi and the Hokages before him!"**Kyuubi told him. That was all the incentive he needed before going after Mizuki.

When he caught up to Mizuki, he seemed to be having a moment to congratulate himself on a successful mission. Naruto sweatdropped at the sheer stupidity of this, but he snuck up behind Mizuki and successfully knocked him out, and tied him up, nevertheless. _'Time to return this or...,'_ He thought taking the scroll in his hands. _'I could learn some new jutsu,'_He thought grinning like a maniac.

Opening the scroll, the first jutsu he saw was the Kage Bunshin._'Ironic,isn't it, Kyuubi._'Naruto said to the demon. "Yes it is, Naruto. Now get a scroll and copy these jutsu." Kyuubi told him as he took out a scroll he did just as she told him. After copying a dozen or more jutsu, He noticed Mizuki starting to stir.

Opening his eyes, Mizuki saw Naruto staring him down. When he tried to move he noticed he was bound by rope. "You little gaki, untie me this instant." Mizuki screamed glaring at Naruto. "Why should I. You were trying to steal the forbidden scroll." Naruto said glaring back.

Realizing he had been caught, Mizuki decided to see if he could lie his way out of his situation. "No, you have it all wrong. You see, Hokage-sama asked me to transport the scroll. So you can untie me now." He lied. "Ohhh, I see," Naruto said. _'Idiot'_ Mizuki thought. "That has got to be the biggest load I've ever heard. The transportation of the Forbidden Scroll is only trusted to Jonin level shinobi or higher. Now, go back to sleep" Naruto said knocking Mizuki out again.

When he finished copying the jutsu, he re-wrapped the scroll just in time for Iruka to land in the clearing. "Naruto, I finally found you," Iruka said, "Huh, why is Mizuki unconscious?" He said noticing Mizuki's prone figure. "He was the one who stole the Forbidden Scroll. So I knocked him out." Naruto told him. "Oh, okay," Iruka said grabbing Mizuki. "Come on." He said launching into the trees toward the Hokage Tower.

When they reached the Hokage's office, they were immediately let in. The Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren sat behind his desk, his many years of Hokage evident. "Hello Naruto, Iruka," he said taking a drag from his pipe, "Oh, and the traitor Mizuki." he said eyes landing on Mizuki. "Oh I see, you already know then," Iruka said not knowing what else to say, "I'll just excuse myself then," He said dropping Mizuki onto the floor rather roughly, "Remember Naruto, you receive your team assignments tomorrow. Do not be late!" Iruka said before exiting the Hokage's office leaving Naruto and the Hokage alone.

"Well I presume you already know what happened," Naruto asked, seeing the Hokage nod he continued, "Well I'm going to go home myself. Good Night Sarutobi-jiji." Naruto said exiting his surrogate grandfather's office.

When he arrived home he found a note from his sensei and roommate, Kumori attached to his door. It read:

_Dear Naruto, _

_It is time for me to resume my wandering status._

_By time you read this note I will be long gone._

_I have left you plenty of jutsu scrolls to practice._

_This is goodbye, Naruto._

_Sincerely, Kumori_

Unlocking the door to his now, empty turned his head and saw that Kumori indeed had left him several dozen scrolls to practice. Then suddenly the days events caught up with him and he felt exhausted. He managed to make it to his bed but, was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day**

* * *

Naruto awoke and went through his daily routine. When he suddenly realized...he had woken up early...for the first time...ever. Peering at his clock he realized that he had about an hour to kill so he decided to go for a walk.

After walking around the Konoha Park twice, Naruto decided that he had killed enough time and decided to head towards the Konoha Academy. Arriving inside the classroom, Naruto realized that he had actually beat everyone to the academy. He then took a seat and decided to wait. Along the course of waiting, Naruto fell asleep moments before Hinata entered into the classroom.

Looking around the classroom she realized that she wasn't the only one early. _'Aww, How cute, He's asleep.' _Hinata said squealing to herself. Hinata snuck over to her seat beside him and decided to wait for her secret crush to awake.

When Naruto woke up he saw that the classroom was now buzzing with conversation. Lifting his head and stretching he saw that Hinata now occupied the seat next to him. "Hey Hinata-chan, how are you today?" Naruto said to his best friend.

A giggling Hinata then replied, "I'm doing fine, Naruto-kun. How was your nap?" "It was awesome, Hinata-chan. Especially since I got to wake up to you." Naruto said unintentionally flirting with his best friend. Blushing heavily she barely managed to murmur a quiet thanks.

When Iruka walked into the classroom he turned and took a once over his students then smiled and began a speech,"For those of you I have taught in the past, you know who I am. For those of you I have not, I am Iruka. I would like to congratulate all of you on passing this year's genin exam. Many of you achieved high marks on your finals and that made it difficult to create balanced teams. Because of this, the Hokage has requested that teams be formed with different tactical and strategic ideas in mind. I will read off the squads and your respective senseis will come for you after lunch." Naruto wasn't paying attention but, zoned in when heard his name being called.

"Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi; Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto performed a quick high-five with his best friend and sent a glace toward the Uchiha.

"Team 8 under Yuuhi Kurenai; Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura."

"Team 9 under Maito Gai is still in circulation from last year."

"Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma; Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino."

After calling the rest of the teams, Hinata and Naruto decided to go for lunch. They tried to recruit Sasuke to go but being the pompous ass he is, rudely declined. When they came back from lunch. The two friends had overdid it and all the senseis had came and picked up their charges. So now Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto, were the only ones waiting. Even Iruka was gone.

"Man, where is our sensei?" Naruto asked for the fifth time in the last hour. "Will you shut up, dobe." Sasuke asked irritated. "Bite me, teme." Naruto said. Before Sasuke could reply, the door opened, and a man with silver hair who looked to be in his mid-twenties walked in.

"Hmm, my first impression of you three...,"their enigma sensei said, "is that you're boring. Meet me on the roof." With that said their sensei disappeared.

When everyone had been situated on the roof the jonin began to speak.

"I am your sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Now why don't we go over introductions?" He said.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Hinata said without stuttering.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many hobbies; I don't feel like telling you about my plans for the future, and my likes and dislikes are none of your concern." He said with a smile.

'_The only thing we learned was his name.'_ the three genin thought simotaneously.

"Okay you first." He said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, Hinata-chan, Iruka-sensei, and Sarutobi-jiji. I dislike those who think they're better than everyone else and those who judge others without getting to know them. My goal is to become the Hokage." Naruto said.

'_Hmm, he's gonna be a handful.' _Kakashi thought to him self . "You next Hyuuga." He said pointing to Hinata.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like flower pressing, Naruto-kun, and cinnamon buns,"She said getting a dreamy look at the thought of cinnamon buns, "I dislike bullies and power-hungry idiots. My goal is to be a kunoichi great as Tsunade-sama." Hinata finished with a small smile.

"You next Uchiha." He said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes and many dislikes, one of which being those who don't know their place." He said looking at Naruto, and receiving a glare in return. "My dream is more of an ambition, I will kill a certain man." He said darkly.

'_Whatever' _Naruto thought, not caring about the Uchiha's ambition.

'_He is still too focused on hatred and revenge.' _Kakashi thought.

"Okay, meet me at the training field at eight o'clock tomorrow for a survival test, and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." He said with a smile as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

After parting ways with Hinata, Naruto walked toward his apartment. When he unlocked his door, he made a bee-line straight for his bed, and like the previous night, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Whoa, that felt good.

Please review.

Flare Hawk, signing out.

Oh and a little note.I took out Naruto's katana, he will get it now in the Forest of Death.

Hinata hasn't completely gotten over her shyness. I'm gonna have her stutter less and faint only when very embarrassed. Thanks.


	2. Bells and Bridges

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demon or Inner Self Speech"**

'_**Demon or Inner Self Thoughts' **_

_**Jutsu**_

Hello readers!!! It's me F.H. (Flare Hawk). I apologize for not updating for over a year, but I lost my passion for fanfiction. I recently rediscovered it while reading a fanfic.

So without further ado, I present the next installment of Naruto: The Arctic Fox!!!!!

Oh! And Naruto hasn't lost his love of orange, I just forgot to put some into his outfit, but that's soon gonna change.

* * *

When Naruto arrived at the training grounds, the next day, he saw that Kakashi was yet to arrive

Walking up he greeted his teammates, and in reply he received a quiet greeting from Hinata, and a grunt from Sasuke. After two hours of waiting, Kakashi finally appeared.

When Naruto noticed him, he yelled that he was late. "Sorry about that, but I ran across a black cat and had to retrace my steps." He said.

Naruto called him a liar, Sasuke gave him a dark look, and Hinata stayed quiet. "Anyway, this will be a survival test; you have until noon to get one of these bells from me." He said as he showed them the two silver bells.

"Sensei, there are only two bells." Hinata said confused.

"I know. One of you will fail and be sent back to the academy, only two can pass." He said with a smile. He noticed that Hinata and Sasuke had alarmed expressions on their faces while Naruto simply looked thoughtful.

"Anyway, the one who does the poorest will be tied to a log and won't be able to eat lunch." Kakashi finished with a smile.

"So that's why you told us not to eat breakfast." Naruto commented though he himself had ignored that rule.

"That's right, Alright begin." He said. All three of the genin jumped into the forest to plan their method of attack.

'_Well let's see what they can do.' _He thought, while pulling out a book entitled Icha Icha Paradise.

Jumping from tree to tree, Naruto dashed through the forest looking for Hinata. Seeing purple and lavender, Naruto could only assume that it was Hinata. Jumping down from the trees, he found Hinata looking through a bush at Kakashi who was down in the clearing.

Deciding whether or not to try and sneak up on her and scare her. He was broken out of his thoughts by Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, what do you think the purpose of this test is." she whispered not turning around. Startled Naruto managed to ask her, "Hinata-chan, how did you know I was behind you?" "Please N-naruto-kun, I'm not your best f-friend for nothing, and...I'm using my Byakugan." She said turning around.

"Now, as I said before. What do you think the purpose of this test is?" Hinata asked him again. "Hmm, I don't know Hinata-chan. I mean why put us on a team and then try to purposely split us up." Naruto said realization dawning upon his and Hinata's features.

"Teamwork." the two said simultaneously.

"That means we are gonna have to convince Sasuke to work with us." Naruto said his smile disappearing.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. It won't be that bad." Hinata said comfortingly.

"I hope not, Hinata-chan." He said leaping off into the trees, Hinata following close behind.

* * *

Sasuke had attempted to take the bells from Kakashi on his own only to be buried up to his shoulders in the ground via a jutsu Kakashi had used. He was about to give up until Naruto and Hinata landed in front of him. Looking up he saw Naruto leering at him like he was a freak of nature or something. He finally got tired of this and said, "What?"

It was then that Naruto cracked and went into a fit of laughter. Sasuke even saw Hinata trying to stifle her giggles behind her hand. Calming down, Naruto managed to ask Sasuke, "Want some help?" Looking up at Naruto, Sasuke had a look of pure disgust upon his face.

"I don't need your help, dobe." Sasuke snidely said.

Now if there is one thing that infuriates Naruto, it was those who looked down upon others which was what Sasuke just did so Naruto bent down and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him from the dirt, surprising Sasuke. Now looking each other in the eye, Hinata could feel the tension in the air and was about to intervene until Naruto spoke.

"Look, Sasuke. I don't like you and you don't like me but, I'm willing to put my feelings aside for the sake of the team. Who knows maybe we could be friends. Now the purpose of this exam is to see how well we can work as a team so here is the plan." Naruto said releasing Sasuke to tell them his plan.

* * *

Kakashi was getting tired of waiting. In the beginning he had initially planned to wait until someone attacked him then he would hunt them down.

He was then broken out of his musings by the sound of something whirling through the air. Turning around he saw several shuriken soaring towards his head. Dodging the shuriken, he turned just in time to see flying towards him, fist cocked, ready to throw a punch towards his head. Grabbing his fist, using his momentum against him by throwing him, Naruto soared towards a nearby tree, but exploded in a cloud of smoke when he impacted.

Seeing the original jump from the trees in front of him, Kakashi decided it was time to really begin.

"Let me teach you your first ninja skill. Taijutsu, the Art of Hand-to-Hand combat."

'_Hand-To-Hand? Then why is he going for a weapon'_ Naruto thought to himself

Reaching into his kunai pouch, and grasped on to what he was looking for. Naruto saw him reach into his pouch, and tensed for whatever was to come, but he sweat-dropped when he pulled out an orange book titled, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked seeing Naruto's expression.

"Uhh, what's with the book?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to read it." Kakashi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked still confused.

"So, I can find out how it ends," Kakashi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Besides, it shouldn't make a difference considering who I'm up against."

Expecting Naruto to become enraged he was surprised when he just smirked and said, "Heh, I'll show you."

Rushing forward Naruto delivered a series of punches and kicks to Kakashi, all of which he dodged, but was surprised at Naruto's speed. Continuing to evade his attacks, Kakashi then punched Naruto in his face, throwing him back a few yards.

"Heh, you're better than I anticipated." Kakashi said smirking under his mask.

"Well, thank you, but I haven't even begun to show you my full power." Naruto said.

Then without warning, Naruto made a dozen shadow clones that rushed Kakashi.

"_Hmm, he's planning something. He hung back to let the clones do the dirty work,'_ Kakashi thought as he fought off the clones, '_What are you up to, Naruto'_ Kakashi thought to himself while finishing the last clone.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"A distraction." said Naruto as he exploded in a puff of smoke.

"What!?," Kakashi exclaimed, "Where'd he go?"

Turning around he saw Naruto just completing hand seals for a jutsu.

Extending his palms toward Kakashi, Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground and called out the name of his jutsu, _**"Ninpou: Kuro Kusari no Jutsu."**_ Black chains shot from the earth constricting Kakashi.

"Now, Hinata!" Naruto screamed.

Turning his head, he saw Hinata dash from the trees. Stopping in front of him, he saw Hinata perform hand seals and four other Hinata's popped into existence but not without exhausting her momentarily. Pulling herself together, Hinata settled into a stance she had practiced over and over and watched her shadow clones do the same.

She closed her eyes, but when she reopened them, Kakashi noted that she had activated her bloodline trait, the Byakugan.

Gathering her chakra, Hinata prepared herself, and the called out the name of her technique, "_**Juuken: Hakke Goseikou Shou."**_ Perfectly synchronized, she and her clones rushed toward Kakashi, striking his tenketsu from five points at once with the aid of her clones. But as soon as her assault was complete, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

From his hiding place Kakashi couldn't help but marvel at these three kids. _'Hmm, it seems they figured it out, but where is Sasuke."_ Kakashi thought to himself. No sooner had he finished that thought Sasuke appeared finishing a sequence of hand seals.

"_**Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu**__**" **_Sasuke yelled, a dragon of fire escaping his mouth soaring towards Kakashi.

Before Kakashi could even blink, he saw Naruto create four clones and surround him in a hexagonal pattern. Kakashi watched as Naruto wove a pattern of hand seals then hold out his arms, palms facings the two nearest clones, all four which had mimicked him.

"Heh, you can't escape now, Kakashi." Naruto said. Taking a deep breath, Naruto prepared himself and called out the name of his jutsu, "_**Katon: Gouka Sanryoukyou no Jutsu**_"

Kakashi watched in amazement as a ray of some sort shot from both of Naruto's hands toward the clones nearest him who kept the chain going until they had formed a hexagonal wall of fire, around him.

"Don't even try to jump; I've perfected this jutsu to the point where I can extend it in a nanosecond." Naruto explained.

"_Oh Shit, there's a flaming dragon heading straight towards me and I can't go up so I guess I'll go down' _Kakashi said before performing the necessary hand seals, and disappearing into the ground the moment the dragon impacted with the wall of fire.

"Did we get him" Naruto asked dropping the jutsu leaving a hexagonal singe mark on the ground.

"I don't think so. If the jutsu connected there would be a body or a pile of ashes, but he's just gone." Hinata said.

Then suddenly all three were pulled into the ground, buried up to their necks. Then Kakashi burst from the ground standing in front of the three. "Heh, _**Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**_, Success."

"That is so cool! Can you teach me that?" Naruto asked with glee.

"Sure, but not today." Kakashi said as the timer rang. "It looks like time is up." Kakashi said looking down at the three buried in the ground.

"I would ask you three what the purpose of this test was, but it seems you've already figured it out," Kakashi paused looking to the three before him, "The purpose of this test was teamwork, and although you did not capture the bells you succeeded in looking 'underneath the underneath'. We, ninja are faced with these 'underneath the underneath' situations on many occasions and we must learn to decipher them quickly and logically which is what you three did." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

"Do you see that stone over there," Kakashi said pointing toward a rock with names etched into it, "That is the Memorial Stone. It has the names of every person that has died in battle or has made some great sacrifice to our village carved into it. They are the ones who refused to abandon their comrades even until the end." Kakashi explained.

"If you three don't remember anything you've heard today, you should always remember two things," He said pausing to see the look of anticipation on their faces, "Always look 'underneath the underneath'."

"And...Those who break the rules are trash," He said seriously, "But those abandon their comrades are even lower than that. Take that to heart."

"Congratulations, you three have passed. You are now genin of Konohagakure." Kakashi said doing his patented 'eye smile'.

Watching Naruto and Hinata's faces light up, and seeing Sasuke smirk with satisfaction amused him, but what amused him more was the sight of the three remembering that they were buried up to their necks in the ground and their attempt to get out.

"Uhh, Kakashi-sensei, can you help us?" Naruto asked struggling.

"Hmm, no. That is your next test. I'll see you three tomorrow. That bridge over there is our team meeting spot. Be here at seven in the morning. Cya." Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"He ditched us!" Naruto screamed in fury. "I can't believe it!"

"Calm down, Naruto-kun," Hinata said soothingly, "We'll get out of this."

After struggling for ten minutes, the three were out of the ground. Hearing his stomach growl, Naruto grabbed his two teammates and dragged a giggling Hinata and an annoyed Sasuke to Ichiraku.

"What will it be today, Naruto?" Ayame, the owner's daughter asked as they entered the ramen stand.

"I'll have ten miso ramen, and ten chicken ramen." Naruto said taking a seat on his usual stool.

"Well, it seems you have company today," Teuchi, the owner, said coming from the back, "It's nice to see you Hinata-san."

"It's nice to see you as well, Teuchi-san." Hinata said.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Teuchi asked the raven haired avenger.

"Hai." Sasuke said simply.

After taking Sasuke's and Hinata's order, Naruto recapped their exam with Kakashi to Teuchi and Ayame. Soon it was nighttime, and after bidding farewell to Teuchi and Ayame, and walking Hinata home, Naruto found himself walking through the park.

'_It's so peaceful at night. It's good to relax after a long day." _Naruto thought to himself.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light snoring. For a moment, Naruto was confused, but then realized it was Kyuubi snoring inside his mind. His thoughts were interrupted once again by the sound of crying. Listening closely, Naruto followed the sound until he saw a familiar head of pink hair.

"Sakura-chan," He said watching her head snap up at the sound of his voice, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." Sakura said wiping her red, puffy eyes.

"Well then, why are you crying?" Naruto asked not believing her for a second.

"Well…I," She said trying to think of a legitimate excuse but couldn't with her resolve slowly breaking; Sakura just gave in and resumed crying.

Taking a seat next to her on the ground, Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a hug, letting her cry into his chest, and comforted her, the best he could.

Waiting for her to calm down enough to tell him what was wrong, Naruto felt her shift, and released his hold on her. Wiping her eyes, Sakura couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at how she had ruined his shirt.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." Sakura said sniffling.

"Don't worry about it. Now, tell me what's wrong." Naruto said comfortingly.

"Well, it all started yesterday, when the teams were assigned. I was upset, to say the least, I wanted to be on Sasuke-kun's team so badly. So, during our team introductions, Kurenai-sensei called me a fangirl." Sakura explained.

"So what's the big deal? I've heard Ino call you worse." Naruto said confused.

"I'm not finished," She said a look of annoyance on her tear-stained face, "Anyway, This morning we had a test to determine whether we would stay or go. In the end, we failed. We all were upset, but I began to tell Kiba and Shino that they were the reason that we failed, and then I began to compare them to Sasuke…and they snapped...well it was more Kiba than Shino " She continued.

"He told me that I was a stuck up, bossy, chore of a fangirl. I could tell that Shino agreed with him. I just stood there, shocked and hurt, not believing what had just happened. Then Kurenai-sensei came over and said that she had heard every word. I thought she would comfort me or something, but she just said that every word he had said was true. She told me that I was a disgrace to all kunoichi that needed to grow up, and to give up on Sasuke-kun because he would never love me because he was a pretentious, arrogant, ass." She concluded.

Naruto was struggling to keep his laughter in check, but he couldn't help himself, and burst out laughing. After calming down, he looked over at Sakura, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but everything they said was true." Naruto said fearing he would get hit.

"I know. That's what's wrong. The realization that everything they said was true hit me and I just broke down." She explained to him.

"You know, Sakura-chan. You really do need to give up on Sasuke, or in the end you will only be heartbroken," Naruto said, "Why do you even like him?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when the Massacre occurred, I felt so bad for him. In addition, he's strong, handsome, and cool." She rambled on.

"So you like him for superficial reasons?" Naruto asked. "Well…I guess so." She replied in defeat. "Well, how do you feel around him?" Naruto asked. "Well, I feel safe around him."

"Well, that's all that matters," Naruto said, "Try to find some other reasons why you like him though. You don't want to be one of those shallow fangirls."

"I have a question for you" Sakura said. "What?" Naruto asked. "Why help me through this ordeal, I have been nothing but mean to you since day one, which I apologize for, so why?"

She asked. "Well, I believe that everyone deserves a shot at love, and without you Sasuke won't ever find love," Naruto explained, "Besides, everyone deserves a second chance."

After talking to Sakura for some time, he had recapped his team's exam, and they had even shared some personal details, like Naruto's secret love of gardening, or Sakura's obvious love of everything pink.

When Sakura, finally got tired, Naruto escorted her home, and went to his own home, and enjoyed a good night's rest.

**

* * *

****The Next Day**

* * *

The next day, Naruto awoke to a note, from Kakashi telling him to meet the team at the Hokage Tower, attached to his forehead. When he was dressed and ready, he started for the Hokage Tower.

When Naruto entered the Mission room in the Hokage Tower, he saw that the remainder of his team was there but, also Team Eight was there as well.

"Ahh, Naruto! Nice of you to join us," Sarutobi said. "Now, I've gathered you eight here to day to tell you there has been a mistake in the teams. I recently discovered that a certain someone," He stopped to glare at Naruto, "switched the teams. So I wish to put them back into their original forms." Sarutobi said looking to the two teams in front of him.

"So are there any objections," Sarutobi said, "Put you're hand down, Naruto. You don't have a say in this." Sarutobi told Naruto who had raised his hand.

Seeing that besides Naruto, there were no objections, Sarutobi said, "Alright then, the teams shall be reverted back to their original arrangements, which entails the two kunoichi swapping teams. So Sakura, you are now apart of Team 7, and Hinata is now apart of Team 8. Dismissed." Sarutobi watched the two teams walk out together, and sighed. _'These generation is gonna be a handful'_ He thought to himself.

Outside the Hokage Tower, Naruto and Hinata were preparing their goodbyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried.

"I'm going to miss you as well, Naruto-kun, but it's not like we will never see each other. I'll always be your friend." Hinata said comfortingly.

"Yea, you're right, Hinata-chan. I'll see you around." Naruto said walking back towards Sasuke and the new team member, Sakura.

With that said, the two teams parted ways, and went onto redo their exams that had taken place yesterday.

(A/N: The Team 7 exam went kinda the same way. I am too lazy to write it.)

After Team 7 had finished their test, Sasuke watched as Naruto and Sakura conversed together, and he couldn't help but wonder when they had become friends. Last, he checked Sakura hated Naruto.

Dismissing the thoughts from his head, he began to walk away, he was expecting Sakura to come from behind and asked him on a date, but when she didn't, Sasuke turned his head slightly and saw that they were still deep in conversation.

"So, Sakura-chan, are you feeling better?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you." Sakura replied.

"No problem. What are teammates for?" Naruto said flashing his patented fox-grin.

They continued to converse until Naruto's stomach growled, Sakura started to giggle, that is until her stomach growled as well.

"Well, how's about we get some lunch. Would you like to join me, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his female companion.

Giggling, Sakura replied, "I would love to, Naruto."

When the two arrived at Ichiraku, the two ordered and conversed until; Teuchi came and brought them their ramen.

"Eh, Naruto, is this your new girlfriend? What happened to Hinata?" Teuchi asked teasingly.

Teuchi chuckled seeing the two blush at his comment, who both simultaneously screamed, "I'm not his girlfriend/She not my girlfriend!"

'Relax, I'm just teasing." Teuchi said to Naruto.

"Ok, good." Naruto said.

After a few moments of silence, Teuchi looked at Naruto and said, "So, Hinata is your girlfriend, and this one is apart of your harem?" Teuchi said.

Watching Naruto, almost choke on his ramen, Teuchi decided it was time to quit teasing his best customer.

The two soon lost track of time, and soon the sun was setting. After paying for their meal, the two parted ways, Naruto walked towards his apartment, a strange feeling in his chest. He had a strange urge to see Hinata at the moment. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Naruto soon reached his apartment. He prepared for bed, brushed his teeth, and snuggled into his covers. He was soon asleep dreaming of a certain indigo-haired heiress.

**

* * *

**

**A Few Weeks Later**

**

* * *

**

The surrounding forest area was dead quiet. Silently, a creature, shrouded in darkness ran through the brush. It stopped, yellow eyes scanning the area before sprinting into the bushes once again. A moment later, three shadowy figures landed in the same spot, before jumping off into different directions.

"How far away is the target?"

"Five meters and closing…so how much longer are we gonna wait?!

"This is Kitsune, I'm in position."

"Roger that, Kitsune, this is Hime, ready and waiting. What's your status Karasu?" (A/N: Karasu means "Raven")

"Karasu is in position."

"Kitsune here, target sighted."

"All right…GO!"

As all three genin leaped toward the cat, as it turned out to be, leapt away and landed on a surprised Sakura, jumping off just before she could get her hands of it. As it leaped it was suddenly swiped from the air by a diving Naruto. The cat struggled to get free but failed at which time; it decided to viciously scratch its captors face.

"Target acquired!" Sasuke calmly said as he watched Naruto try to pry the cat from his face and Sakura giggle at his predicament.

"Remember our quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says "Tora"…make sure there is no mistake." Kakashi spoke into the mike.

"Target confirmed." Sasuke simply replied.

"Excellent!" Kakashi's bored voice sounded into their ears. "Head for the tower and I'll meet you there."

"I hate cats!!" Naruto screamed into the microphone deafening his teammates momentarily.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower, the team climbed the stairs until they reached their destination, Naruto then burst in and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ojii-san, I demand that we receive a C-rank mission!"

"You baka!! Don't talk to Hokage-sama like that. Show some respect." Sakura said hitting him over the head.

Chuckling, Sarutobi pulled a file from the massive pile on his desk, and motioned for someone to take it.

"Eh, is it really that simple?" Sakura asked.

This question caused Sarutobi to launch into a long winded speech about the complexity of the mission rank system. He explained the way the mission system worked. When he finished he looked at the team in front of him and saw that no one was paying attention. He decided to ignore the feeling of annoyance welling inside him.

"Anyway, I have a C-rank lined up for your team." The aged Hokage told the team. "Your mission is to escort an individual back to his home in Wave Country and protect him until the mission is complete." He explained.

"So, who are we escorting?" Sasuke asked.

"He's right outside. You can come in." Sarutobi yelled to the escort on the other side of the door.

The door opened and in walked a man, probably in his early to mid fifties with gray hair, and a bottle of sake. "What's goin' on? These are my escorts? They look like a bunch of snot-nosed brats, especially the blond with the dumb-look on his face. It's a joke, right? You kids aren't really ninja are" He said glancing over the three.

Everyone was expecting Naruto to lose his cool, and try to harm their escort, but he restrained himself. They could all tell that it took a lot of effort to restrain himself from harming their client.

"I am Tazuna…bridge builder of ultimate renown…until I am safely back in my own country where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me…even at the cost of your lives." Tazuna said.

"Well, Tazuna-san, I am Hatake Kakashi, a Konoha Jonin, one of the top ninja, rest assured that we are completely qualified to escort you back to your home." Kakashi explained to the elderly man.

"Well, you just make sure I get back to my country in one piece." Tazuna said.

"You will definitely make it back in one piece," Kakashi said. "Now you three," Kakashi said gazing at the three genin in front of him, "Meet at the southern gate in one hour. Dismissed." Kakashi finished dismissing the three genin.

When the three exited the Hokage Tower, they went in their separate ways in order to prepare for the mission. Naruto, who had already packed due to the excitement of his first C-rank had what he needed packed into his backpack that was sealed in a scroll. Kumori had taught him the basics of fuinjutsu before he left. Breaking out of his reverie, Naruto decided to wait at Ichiraku until it was time for him to report to the gate.

**

* * *

**

**One Hour Later-The South Gate**

**

* * *

**Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna were already at the gate waiting on Naruto and Kakashi to appear. Sakura was starting to get nervous, she was afraid that she was going to be a burden to her team.

Sasuke seemed to notice and decided to say something before they left and she got herself killed.

"Sakura," Sasuke said snapping her out of her reverie, "Don't worry, nothing bad is gonna happen while me and the dobe are with you." Sasuke said sounding very un-Sasuke like.

Before a blushing Sakura could reply, a chuckling Naruto dropped from the trees.

"Wow, teme! That was actually very human of you. Maybe what I said to you has had some effect." Naruto said chuckling.

Sasuke was about to reply, but he then took notice of Naruto's new attire.

"What's up with the new clothes, dobe? You are actually dressed like a ninja?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Naruto's new attire consisted of blue ANBU style pants that were wrapped in bandages from where they ended to the beginning of his sandals, similar to Kakashi. He wore a black jacket with an orange undershirt. He had also replaced the blue cloth that held up his head and with a black cloth that was flowing in the breeze.

"Oh, why Sasuke, was that a compliment?" Naruto teased.

"So what if it was?" Sasuke challenged.

"I would have to say that the apocalypse was upon us. Next thing you know, Kakashi-sensei is gonna be early for once." Naruto joked as Sakura giggled.

Then a poof of smoke interrupted their conversation and Kakashi appeared before them.

"Yo." Kakashi said.

Seeing the three in front of him gaping like fish, Kakashi, continued to stare at the tree until Naruto pointed at him and screamed.

"Holy shit!! Y-y-your early!!" Naruto screamed.

"Is it so surprising that I am early?" Kakashi asked.

Seeing the three genin nod their heads frantically, Kakashi sighed.

"Well let's get goin'" Kakashi said.

After walking for a few miles, Sakura turned to Tazuna and said, "Tazuna-san."

"Eh, what is it now?"

"You're from the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it."

"Are there ninja in that country as well, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No. Not in the Land of the Waves. But, as a general rule, even with all the differences that exist in local customs and cultures most other lands have their own hidden village where a ninja clan resides. For most of the countries on this continent, the ninja villages serve as the military force. They protect their own people and handle the ongoing relations with neighboring countries! Yet, the villages do not answer to the rulers of their native countries. Instead, they are on an equal footing with the government. In the case of very small island nations where an invasion would be difficult to mount, a ninja village is regarded as unnecessary. Among the various ninja villages, in particular, those located in the lands of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, and Iwa are large−and their strength is immense. Those are called the Five Great Lands of Shinobi. They are also the only places where the shinobi leader calls himself a kage, or shadow…the ultimate commanders of all of the tens of thousands of shinobi throughout the world. Those legendary leaders, Hokage−or Fire Shadow−and Mizukage−or Water Shadow−For example…plus Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage are known to ninja everywhere as the Five Shadows." Kakashi explained.

""Really? Lord Hokage is SO amazing!" Sakura said while inside her head Inner Sakura said, _'I don't see anything that great about the old fart who's always lecturing us!'_

"You obviously don't really think so." Kakashi said catching the three in their doubt of their Hokage.

"There's nothing to worry about. You won't face any duels with ninja from other clans while you're handling C level duties," He said patting Sakura's head, "So I don't have to worry about encountering any foreign shinobi…? Of course not! Ha Ha Ha!"

Sasuke and Naruto noticed Tazuna wince in recoil as if he was just struck, and when he bowed his head with a guilty expression present upon his features, the two knew something was up.

After a moment of silence, the group passed a puddle that was on the side of the road, Naruto looked to Sasuke, and saw that his gaze was in the same place, and when he looked to Naruto, the two shared a nod as Naruto tossed pulled out a kunai. _'It hasn't rained in days so-' _Suddenly, the 'puddles' leaped into the road forming two men with gauntlet-like hands connected to a spiked metal chain that wrapped around Kakashi. With a sharp tug, the two tore Kakashi to pieces.

"One down." One said, over Sakura's horrified scream.

"Three to go." The other finished, dashing toward Naruto.

"Sakura protect Tazuna!" Sasuke yelled as the tossed a kunai, pinning the attacker's chain to a tree. The man never even faltered as he unhinged the gauntlet and continued his attack.

One of the assassins jumped into the air and sent the spiked metal chain towards Naruto, who smirked raising his hands and signed the correct hand seals as the man leapt. "_**Ninpou: Hagane Kougake No Jutsu.**_" Naruto yelled as his right arm, from his elbow up to the tip of his fist, became coated in a layer of what appeared to be steel. Naruto then grabbed the chain with his hand that wasn't coated in steel causing the chain to sink into his hand. Despite the pain, Naruto pulled with all his might, the force of the pull caused the assassin to fly towards Naruto unguarded. Naruto pulled his steel coated fist back and punched the assassin square in the face, sending him flying into a tree effectively knocking him out. He looked to Sasuke to see that he was still fighting his opponent who suddenly kicked Sasuke away and began to run at Sakura.

"Sakura!" The two yelled. The man was suddenly stopped as Kakashi grabbed the man in a headlock, knocking him out. Naruto and Sasuke sighed before turning to the other. "Not bad, dobe" Sasuke smirked.

"Same to you, teme" Naruto replied.

"Their claws had poison on them." Kakashi sighed inspecting one of the gauntlets. "You have some explaining to do, Tazuna." The man looked quite scared but sighed before looking at the group.

"My country is in poverty. About a year ago, a man named Gato came to our land and since then has been sucking up our money and resources dry. Our elders had given me what the country had left for this but only could afford a C-rank mission. Gato wants me dead because of the bridge I'm building. If it is finished, people from the main land will come in and will boost our economy, taking control our of Gatos' hands. I'm sorry I lied and have put your team in danger."

The sound of metal hitting flesh was heard and the group turned to see Naruto with a kunai blade in his hand. "Damn this hurts…" He groaned. He then wiped the blade off and dressed the wound. "Heh, what kind of ninja would we be if we just turned and fled at the first sight of danger. I don't know about Sasuke and Sakura but, I want to continue on, Kakashi-sensei." He said smirking.

"Naruto, are you crazy?!" Sakura yelled.

"I spent all that time wanting a better mission, and I get one that's a challenge." He said walking over to one of the men tied to a tree. "I'm up for a challenge." He smiled.

"I say stay." Sasuke nodded. "After all, someone's got to watch the dobe's back." Sakura's face brightened.

"We know." Naruto sighed.

"Who are these people?" Sakura asked.

"The Demon Brother's from the village of Mist." Kakashi answered looking down at one of the still conscious missing-nin. "They have quite the bounty on their heads."

"Come on, let's keep going." Kakashi said.

It had been a few hours since their run in with the Demon Brothers. After getting to the ocean's edge they boarded a small boat to reach Wave. The ride was slow, due to them having to row instead of using the engine as to not be heard but soon they reached land. "Be on your guard, team." Kakashi warned as they got into their positions around Tazuna. As the group continued to walk, a white rabbit ran in front of them and stopped.

'_White rabbit?'_ Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi thought. "Get down!" Kakashi yelled pulling Tazuna down. Sasuke grabbed Sakura and Naruto right when a zanbatō spun where their necks should have been a second ago and dug deep within a tree. As it hit, a man with bandages and scars on his mouth and body landed on the huge weapon. His black, eyebrow-less, eyes looked malevolently at the group. On his head tilted to the side, was his headband with the insignia of the village Hidden in the Mist crossed out. When he spoke, his voice was gruff and evil behind his bandages. "Hatake Kakashi, also goes by the name 'Copy-cat' Kakashi. What a surprise this is." He laughed.

"You must be Momochi Zabuza, A former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the 'Bloody' Mist." Kakashi interrupted. "You were exiled after a failed coup against the Mizukage. You're listed as an A-rank Missing-nin. You also killed your entire graduating class without ninja training."

"Kakashi, hand over the old man and I'll spare your team of children."

"No can do, Zabuza." Kakashi replied dryly, lifting his forehead protector to reveal a Sharnigan eye.

"How can he have the Sharnigan!?" Sasuke whispered softly. "Is he-" Just then, Zabuza leapt from the tree and landed waters surface. Naruto watched closely as he performed a few hand seals then said darkly. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Slowly, a thick mist began to enclose the area.

"Eight points," a voice grinned. "Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein…carotid artery, brain…kidneys, heart."

"Where's it coming from!?" Sakura yelled. "It seems like he's everywhere!"

"Now, which critical point shall I choose?"

'_So much killing intent…'_ Naruto thought scared.

'_This is what it's like…'_ Sasuke thought trembling. _'Two Jonin ready to kill each other at a moments notice…You almost want to kill yourself to get away…' _Slowly and without notice, he began to raise his kunai.

"Calm down, Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted making the boy stop. "I won't let my comrades die. I promise."

"Too late." Zabuza retorted appearing in the center of the group.

'_I didn't see him move!'_ Sasuke thought as Kakashi appeared with his blade sticking out of Zabuza's side, but instead of blood, there was water pouring from the wound.

Kakashi then was cut in two by another Zabuza who was behind him, but like the former clone, he popped into water as well. _'He copied my technique in an instant and used it.'_ Zabuza thought as a blade was pressed against his neck.

"It's over." Kakashi growled.

"So you think." He said as he burst into water. Kakashi's eyes widened and he stumbled back as a large zanbatō pierced the ground where he was standing. Using it as a post, Zabuza spun and kicked Kakashi, sending him flying into the lake. "Suirō no Jutsu."

"Kakashi-sensei!" The group yelled. A water clone appeared a few feet in front of the two. "I think I'll kill your team first, Kakashi, right in front of you."

"Take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi yelled. "This fight was over the minute I was captured."

"Heh, no way!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hey! You! The freak with no eyebrows; put this in your bingo book. A guy who is gonna be the next Hokage of the Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha Genin."

"Hey, Sasuke! Listen up 'cause I got a plan." Naruto said smirking.

'_NOW, he has a plan.' _Sasuke thought to himself. "So it's time for some teamwork, huh."

"_What's going on? This is so…Naruto is so…"_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Damn right! It's time for us to rock 'n roll!"

**

* * *

**

**My Original Jutsu Used:**

_**Ninpou: Hagane Kougake no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Steel Gauntlet Jutsu):**_ Offensive B-Rank Jutsu that cover the user's arm in steel. Thickness and length depends on chakra used.

_**Ninpou: Kuro Kusari no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Black Chains Jutsu):**_ Supplementary C-Rank Jutsu that binds enemy using black chains.

_**Katon: Gouka Sanryoukyou no Jutsu (Fire Style:Hellfire Prism Jutsu): **_Supplementary A-Rank that combines the_** Katon: Gouka Shou Taihou**_ and the _**Kage Bunshin**_ to trap enemies.

_**Katon: Gouka Shou Taihou (Fire Style: Hellfire Palm Cannon):**_ Offensive B-Rank Jutsu that shoots a fiery stream of hellfire from the users palm. This Jutsu was not used in this chapter. It was only mentioned above.

_**Juuken: Hakke Goseikou Shou (Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams Five Point Palm):**_ Offensive A-Rank Hyuuga clan Jutsu that attacks enemy's tenketsu from five different directions at one with the use of _**Kage Bunshin**_.


End file.
